


Наши ожидания

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Rassda



Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, No penetration kink, No penetration sex, PWP, Schmoop, Smut, porn with a bit of plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Морган и Рид влюблены и активно занимаются сексом, но оба не любят секс с проникновением. Они находят варианты, которые их устраивают, и очень довольны своей интимной жизнью.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Наши ожидания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never An Expectation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401941) by [freakingdork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingdork/pseuds/freakingdork). 



Морган осознавал, что их отношения с Ридом относились к категории тех, что развиваются медленно. Сначала были годы дружбы, еще год они флиртовали и только потом впервые поцеловались. И даже после этого поцелуя к более интимным вещам они шли постепенно. Моргана все вполне устраивало: это были его первые длительные отношения после колледжа и тем более первые отношения с мужчиной. Он понимал, что они никуда не торопились отчасти потому, что Рид уважал его границы и его прошлое, но не только. Рид девственником не был, но все его предыдущие отношения оказались стремительными, краткосрочными и нестабильными, отчего Рид разочаровался в быстром развитии событий.

Через три года они по-прежнему оставались вместе. Опирались на свои сильные стороны (Рид готовил, Морган убирался) и уважали слабости друг друга. Конечно, бывали у них и шероховатости — у кого их не бывает, — но ничего такого, с чем они бы в итоге не справились. И даже по прошествии времени у них по-прежнему был секс большую часть вечеров, когда они ночевали дома. Их сексуальная жизнь была богата и приносила удовлетворение, и даже если Морган временами начинал переживать, вряд ли он собирался что-то менять.

***

Рубашки остались где-то позади, по пути от гостиной в спальню, Морган по-быстрому разобрался с их брюками и трусами, и они упали на кровать. Почти мгновенно Морган затащил Рида наверх, потому что обожал прикосновение голой кожи к коже, будто все нервные окончания опаляло огнем. С предыдущими партнерами такого острого желания он не испытывал.

Морган подавил стон, когда язык Рида прошелся по шее, затем обвел ушную раковину.

— Эй, не надо тут, — прошептал Рид низким и жарким голосом. — Хотелось бы услышать твои крики сегодня.

— Может, надо лучше стараться, — подначил Морган.

Рид согласно промычал, возвращая внимание к уху Моргана и почти пожирая гребаную ушную раковину. На этот раз сдержать стон у Моргана не получилось. Он схватил Рида за задницу, сжимая крепкие ягодицы, и принялся тереться о чужие бедра. Живот уже намок от пота и преэякулята, поэтому член Рида восхитительно скользил по коже. Это отвлекло Рида настолько, что Морган сумел перевернуть его на спину и начать выцеловывать узоры на животе.

— Отсосешь мне, Дерек? — спросил Рид, его дыхание было тяжелым и прерывистым.

— Конечно, красавчик, отсосу, заглочу целиком, пропущу до самого горла. — Оба знали, что это не совсем реально: Морган так и не освоил технику глубокой глотки, но Рида крайне заводили подобные разговоры.

Рид одобрительно замычал, но его стон превратился практически в скулеж, когда горячее дыхание Моргана коснулось чувствительного члена. Дерек поцеловал основание, потом взял головку в губы и начал посасывать. Рид опустил руки на затылок Дерека, не толкая вниз, а всего лишь подбадривая. Морган заглотнул глубже, одной рукой двигая на члене, а второй массируя мошонку. Тяжесть члена Рида во рту была знакомой, приятной, теплой и крепкой — Дерек готов был отсасывать Риду весь день и радоваться жизни. Он обвел и погладил языком чувствительную головку. 

— Твои… минеты … это что-то, — выдохнул Рид, и Морган почувствовал гордость. Когда их отношения только начались, он и подумать не мог, что сделает кому-то минет или тем более, что ему будут говорить, что он делает это хорошо.

— Я почти, — предупредил Рид. Втянув щеки, Морган стал сосать сильнее, практически выдаивая из Рида оргазм. Когда Рид кончил, Морган лег рядом и втянул его в ленивый, неаккуратный поцелуй: Риду нравилось чувствовать после свой вкус на губах Моргана.

Морган проследил взглядом, как Рид дотянулся до тумбочки и, выдавив себе на ладонь смазку и распределив ее, обхватил его твердый член.

— Трахни мой кулак, — сказал он.

Такой приказ Морган игнорировать не собирался. Сначала он толкался лениво, все еще опьяненный выражением на лице Рида и стонами, которые он издавал, пока кончал. Рид поменял давление пальцев на члене, привлекая внимание, и Морган ускорился в погоне за собственным оргазмом.

— Спенсер, о блядь, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, хочу кончить, — взмолился Морган.

В ответ Рид начал двигать кулаком, проворачивая запястье, как нравилось Моргану, и, наклонившись, несильно покусывать и ласкать сосок. Морган с криком кончил, энергично двигая бедрами.

Когда он пришел в себя, то увидел, что Рид рассматривает с теплотой во взгляде.

***

— Как думаешь, это странно? — спросил Морган, пока Рид начал готовить омлет.  
— Хм? Что странно?  
— Что мы не… ты знаешь, — Морган сделал рукой неопределенный жест, который Рид все равно заметил краем глаза.  
— Занимаемся анальным сексом? — предположил Рид, оглянувшись через плечо.

Морган кивнул. Рид пожал плечами и повернулся к сковородке.

— Я никогда особо не задумывался, что это странно. Некоторые исследования показывают, что около двадцати процентов мужчин, которые занимаются сексом с представителями своего пола, утверждают, что они не занимаются анальным сексом. Ты никогда не проявлял к нему интереса, кроме как иногда делал мне массаж простаты, и я не думаю, что отсутствие секса с проникновением означает, что наши отношения какие-то не такие. А тебя это беспокоит?  
— Нет. Ну, в смысле, если тебя беспокоит, то тогда…  
— Меня нет, — успокоил его Рид, отодвигая сковородку с огня и подходя к Моргану.  
— Разве тебе его не не хватает?  
— Нет, я доволен тем, что у нас сейчас, — Рид тепло улыбнулся. — Мне нравится так, как есть.

Услышав, что Рид не потребует большего и, возможно, даже не захочет большего, Морган почувствовал облегчение:

— Мне тоже.

Прояснив интересующее, Рид быстро поцеловал Моргана в губы и вернулся к плите доготовить.

Морган раньше никогда бы не поверил, что кто-то будет чувствовать к нему то, что чувствовал Рид, даже через столько лет. Но он знал, что у них все по-настоящему: Рид всеми своими поступками это доказывал.


End file.
